


Keeptober #2

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Series: Keeptober [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Diary style kinda, Drabble, First Person, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: Prompt: Exile. Sophie reflects on the events of the second book.
Series: Keeptober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Keeptober #2

My mind wasn’t impenetrable anymore. I wasn’t perfect, like I was supposed to be. I had to be fixed. They said that they could fix me.

I just wanted to go home to my family and have everything be okay for once. But the Neverseen showed up, and all of us got injured, and everything was ruined.

I had to fix everything, as usual. 

Everything is on my shoulders. I’m the Moonlark. I have to keep everyone safe, instead of keeping myself safe. That’s just how it is. 

Everyone got home safe… that time. I didn’t ruin everything… that time.


End file.
